Venezuela's Birthday
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: Venezuela has a birthday party. What happens when her crush shows up? Japan x Venezuela.


**Me: Hello guys! I'm back less than 24 hours after I wrote my America birthday story, but I can't control when the birthdays of countries come. Not many of you know but today is Venezuelan independence day so I'm writing a story about my OC, Venezuela. If you want the backstory on her just look at my profile. It includes the backstory of Venezuela and other characters. If you want to figure her out like a detective I'm not gonna stop you. Mostly because I can't. So enjoy the birthday story for my little OC. I'm very patriotic *big laugh*.**

**France: Onhonhonhonhon...**

**Me: Frog get away fro my OC's! *kicks France in da face*. Enjoy my story. You'll be seeing more of Venezuela Now I'll be right back *beats up France without mercy***

* * *

I woke up this morning to the sound of my phone blaring out my national anthem. As usual, I forgot that the sun shines in the morning and I nearly screamed from the glare of light I got. Finally I picked up my phone and heard the voice I recognized as my older brother Cuba.

"Aye Andreina, ¡ahora te desprertastes! (You finally woke up!)", my brother said into his speaker.

"Hermano. (Brother) ¿Por qué me pares este tempráno? (Why did you wake me up this early?) ¡Es mí cumpleaños! (It's my birthday!)", I growled to my brother.

"Está bien, está bien. (It's ok, it's ok.) Solo nesecíto qué tu vas a la casa de tu primo, America, a las dós. (I just need you to go to your cousin America's house at two.)

"Okay, lo promesso. (Okay I promise.) Te amo. (I love you.)"

"Te amo tambien. (I love you too.) Te veo a las dós. (I'll see you at two.) ¡Adios! (Bye)".

With that I heard the click of the phone meaning our conversation had ended. I looked at the time and it was 10:47. I loved sleep. Almost as much as I loved music and FOOD. WE CANNOT FORGET FOOD! I got up from my bed, trying my best to move the hair out of my eyes. When I got to my kitchen I saw that breakfast was already made and set on my table. I'm a heavy sleeper so it's not a surprise that whoever made this without waking me up. There was a note next to the orange juice. Just by the handwriting I could tell that my father, Spain, made this. He's sweet when he acts all fatherly towards me. I am one of the youngest one of his kids. I read over the note:

¡Felíz cumpleaños, Andreina! Te amo mucho y quiero qué tienes un buen día. Ahora comes para ir a tu fiesta. (Happy birthday Andreina! I love you very much and I want you to have a great day. Now eat so you can go to your party.)

I laughed at the note and began scarfing down my cachapas (pancake made from corn). My family really was sweet with each other. I finished eating and went to my small closet. I picked out my favorite outfit. It never fails to make me look fabulous. Blue jean mini-skirt above my hot pink leggings. With my white tank top that has my flag on it. Usually I'd add my black leather jacket, but it's July and I hear it's hot even up north where my cousin lives. Parties at his place are the best. Even when you are a bit on the younger side. There were a couple people I hoped would be there. Obviously my father would drag Romano along which meant that Italy would show up too. I love him at parties. Then Germany would come to watch over Italy. Then to finish the Axis powers I really hoped Japan would come too.

I've liked him for a while. It all started when my Papí (Daddy) took me to my I guess Uncles' house so I could get training to be a tougher country. That didn't work out too well. I loose some fights but once in a while I'll win. I just don't do well under pressure. So my introduced me to one of the best men I've ever known: Japan. He taught me martial arts, cooking, and Japanese. We're also great friends despite our nearly polar opposite personalities.

I'd been thinking about how awesome the party would be if it was at my primo (cousin) America's. He threw the best parties. Even though most people would get tired after partying with America then me, my family doesn't. That's what makes life fun. I came by America's house at around two. I don't know what time it was I don't have a watch. I only half-knocked on the door when my Papí opened up the door and nearly choked me in a death grip hug.

"¡Felíz cumpleaños mí tomatico! (Happy birthday my little tomato!)", Spain said as he nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"¡Hóla Papí! No puedo respirar. (Hey dad! I can't breathe.)", I said squirming out from under my dad's arms.

"ANDRIIIIIEEEEE!", I heard the familiar voice from America and ran up and glomped him. I love my small size because i can glomp most people without hurting them.

"ALFREEEEEEEEEED.", I said as I hugged the life out of him. It runs in the family.

Along with the other two there was Romano, Italy, Germany, Russia, Ukraine, Lichtenstein, France, England, Cuba, Mexico, Canada, and ***swoon* **Japan.

"Hey Andrie.", only a small few could have heard Canada's small voice. The three of us felt really connected since our birthday's were in the same week. I let go of America and went to Canada and glomped him as well. Then it was a glomp war! I won with Italy in close second. There were only two people I hadn't glomped. Russia because I was going to sneak up on him and Japan because I'm saving him for last. I snuck up behind the tall Russian and ran up, jumped, and glomped him as best as I could. He was so cold even under his unimaginable layers of clothing.

"Who's there?", Russia asked.

"It's me!", I shouted with triumph.

"I should've known it was you little one. You're always too warm."

"I am not. You're too cold!", I said as I left.

He was right. I always was a little warmer than most people. Unlike that walking blizzard. I was probably the only person who didn't fear Russia. I don't know why he was that scary. Then I saw my last target. Japan! He was by the trees. I bet he wishes he was under a cherry blossom. I snuck up behind him when it hit me.

Japan was really sensitive about his personal space.

I did a mental face palm at how I was so stupid to think that I could get a successful glomp out of Japan. Cross out the mental face palm; I did a real face palm. I had a new plan. My brain is always in overdrive. I'm never not thinking. I just grabbed some tea from the counter and had one cup in each hand. Japan also taught me to enjoy tea.

"Nihon, kon'nichiwa. (Hello Japan)", I said as I walked up to him.

"Kon'nichiwa Benezuera. (Hello Venezuela).", He said as he turned to face me.

"Um...I brought you some tea." I took a sip of my own.

"Arigatō. (Thanks)", he took a sip of his tea.

"Daitashimaste."

I looked up at the trees in America's yard. I sometimes come over and help him garden. There is something he doesn't know that I planted in the back of his house. I motioned for Japan to follow me. In the back of America's yard was a baby cherry blossom. I looked back towards Japan who stood in shock that I remembered his favorite plant.

"Rearry? You did this for me?", he asked with a happy tone that was rare to find.

"I just like cherry blossoms." I hesitated as I said what was on my mind, "Japan?"

"Hai? (yes?)"

"C-could I have a hug?", I gave him my special stare with my eyes all big. That and along with them being really reflective, it works wonders when I want Cuba's ice-cream.

"Hai.", he said as he stretched out his arms slightly.

I hugged him and gently wrapped my arms around his middle. He smelled like tea and cherry blossoms. My heart fluttered at how close he was to me. I was worried he could feel it too.

"You know you are very warm.", he said breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah Russia says I'm too warm.", I joked.

"No, you are not too warm. It is a comfortabre temperature."

I blushed at his complement. Then I realized something. Someone would notice that the birthday girl was gone.

"We have to get back. Someone will notice me gone."

"Hai, I agree." He let go at the same time I did and I could see a blush on his face from the close proximity.

When we got back thankfully no one noticed we were gone. That was good. It was time for cake. Mine was in the shape of my flag with the colors as well. **Really I have to find out who bakes these things!** America decided to write a song for me.

**(Author's note: This song belongs to Bri Nara)**

_Happy Happy Birthday, from me to you!_

_This isn't under copyright so we don't all get sued!_

_Now it's your birthday, the day is finally here!_

_It takes a lot of luck, you know, not to die for a year!_

_So now you get a party with lots of cards to read!_

_And a bunch of other gifts like sweaters you don't need!_

_The song is almost over so try to stay awake!_

_I think the guests are hungry now so cut the freaking cake!_

I laughed at how my cousin could be that awesome. I did as the song said and cut the cake. I finally got to use the knife! I wished on my candels and ate my yummy cake. When it was 7 and many people had to leave I stayed back to help clean up. Canada, Germany, Italy, and Japan stayed to help as well. America stayed too. It was his house! By the time we were finished I was about to walk home when Japan came up to me.

"Happy Birthday Andreina."

"Arigatō."

"You rearry do rike my ranguage do you?", He asked.

"It's beautiful.", I said with a smile.

Then he did a very unexpected thing. He kissed my forhead! His lips were soft and it was so gentle. It was impossible to imagine that it happened.

My birthday wish came true. I think Japan may like me back.

* * *

**Me: That was my introduction to me OC, Venezuela. Please tell me in your reviews what you think of her. *sigh* that's the longest thing I've ever written. I hope you enjoy. Also tell me if you want another short story or if I should do a multi-chapter one. I feel like I'm doing too many one-shots. Someone tell me because I can't make many decisions on my own. Happy Venezuelan Independence Day! Also review if you want more Japan x Venezuela stories.**

**Japan: Nani? (What) I don't understand what it happening.**

**Me: Venezuela is basically me in nation form. I've taken many tests and its been confirmed that I am your best match. *serious face* Is there anything wrong with my OC!?**

**Japan: No, no it's just I've never rearry roved someone before.**

**Me: I'll take this nice and slow okay.**

**Japan: Arigatō**

**Me: Daitashimaste (Your Welcome). By the way all writing here came from my brain. I translated the Spanish and Japanese myself. Take that google translate!**


End file.
